cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Promo Cards
This is the list of all the Cardfight!! Vanguard Promo Cards '''in OCG and TCG. Contents *The '''Cardfight Pack Volumes have total 6 different cards in each pack and sometimes some of the cards have different art of the same cards released in the same pack. *The other Separate Promo Cards release with DVD, Tournament prizes and Manga Volumes or a promotion campaign for the new area they also give out promo cards. Separate Promo Cards Releases *PR/0001 - Blaster Blade (KeroKero Ace 2011 January Issue) *PR/0001 - Blaster Blade (Pre-Workshop Participation) *PR/0002 - Onmyoji of the Moonlit Night (Anime ED CD "Diamond Star☆") *PR/0003 - Sword Emperor, Dragonic Valblade (Anime OP CD "Vanguard") *PR/0004 - Exile Dragon (Weiß Schwarz "To Aru Majutsu no Index II" Trial Decks Initial Prints) *PR/0005 - Scale Dragon of the Magma Cave (Trial Start Cup Participation Prize) *PR/0006 - Protector Of The Airspace Knight Gryphon (Vanguard Stadium Tournament Prize) *PR/0007 - Wingal (2011/02/27 Vanguard Stadium Stamp Rally Gift) *PR/0008 - Knight Squire Alen (Beginners Workshop Participation Award) *PR/0008 - Knight Squire Alen (Gold Trigger Campaign) *PR/0009 - Circle Magus (Beginners Workshop Participation Award) *PR/0009 - Circle Magus (Gold Trigger Campaign) *PR/0010 - Alfred - Early (Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga: Volume 1) *PR/0011 - Lionmane Stallion (KeroKero Ace 2011 May Issue) *PR/0012 - Guraimu (July-September 2011 Beginners Workshop) Cardfight Pack Vol. 1 *PR/0013 - Mirubiru (Cardfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0013 - Mirubiru (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (1) First Prints) *PR/0014 - Giro (Cardfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0014 - Giro (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (3) First Prints) *PR/0015 - Dragonic Executioner (Cardfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0015 - Dragonic Executioner (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (2) First Prints) *PR/0016 - Dragon Armored Knight (Cardfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0016 - Dragon Armored Knight (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (1) First Prints) *PR/0017 - Petal Fairy (Cardfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0017 - Petal Fairy (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (3) First Prints) *PR/0018 - Cup Bowler (Cardfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0018 - Cup Bowler (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (2) First Prints) Cardfight Pack Vol. 2 *PR/0019 - Omni Science Madonna (Cardfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0019 - Omni Science Madonna (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (4) First Prints) *PR/0020 - Sphere Magus (Cardfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0020 - Sphere Magus (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (4) First Prints) *PR/0021 - Immortal Dragon Skull Dragon (Cardfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0021 - Immortal Dragon Skull Dragon (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (6) First Prints) *PR/0022 - King Seahorse (Cardfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0022 - King Seahorse (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (6) First Prints) *PR/0023 - High-Dog Breeder Ceylan (Cardfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0023 - High-Dog Breeder Ceylan (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (5) First Prints) *PR/0024 - Dragonic Vanisher (Cardfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0024 - Dragonic Vanisher (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (5) First Prints) Separate Promo Cards Releases *PR/0025 - Onmyoji of the Moonlit Night (Animedia September 2011 Issue) *PR/0026 - Wyvern Strike, Plajury (KeroKero Ace 2011 September Issue) *PR/0027 - Knight of Swords, Caradoc (Cardfight!! Vanguard Complete Card Works I) *PR/0028 - Eagle Knight of the Skies (Cardfight!! Vanguard Complete Card Works I) *PR/0029 - Sword Emperor, Dragonic Valblade (Anime ED CD "DREAM SHOOTER") *PR/0030 - Dragonic Waterfowl (Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga: Volume 2) Cardfight Pack Vol.3 *PR/0031 - Holy Disaster Dragon (Cardfight Pack Vol.3) *PR/0031 - Holy Disaster Dragon (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (7) First Prints) *PR/0032 - Blue Scale Deer (Cardfight Pack Vol.3) *PR/0032 - Blue Scale Deer (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (7) First Prints) *PR/0033 - Bombarding Dragon Sledgeankylo (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (9) First Prints) *PR/0034 - Gyro Slinger (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (9) First Prints) *PR/0035 - Knowledge Drunkard (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (8) First Prints) *PR/0036 - Purple Trapezist (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (8) First Prints) Separate Promo Cards Releases *PR/0037 - Cursed Lancer (Anime OP2 CD "Believe in my existence") *PR/0038 - Kung Fu Kid, Bolter (Anime ED4 CD "Starting Again") *PR/0039 - Grave Shot Wyvern (KeroKero Ace 2012 January Issue) *PR/0040 - Blaster Keroro (Keroro Land Winter Holidays Issue Vol.38) *PR/0041 - Swordsman of the Twin Shine, Marhaus (Starter Set Blue) *PR/0042 - Flare Whip Dragon (Starter Set Red) Cardfight Pack Vol. 4 *PR/0043 - Triple Dark Armor (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (10) First Prints) *PR/0044 - Darkside Pegasus *PR/0045 - Majin Soldat *PR/0046 - Ground Combat Support Type, Enigship (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (10) First Prints) *PR/0047 - Bloody Cuff *PR/0048 - Megacolony Combatant B Separate Promo Cards Releases *PR/0049 - Muscle Heracles (Kero Kero Ace, March 2012 Issue) *PR/0050 - *PR/0051 - Wyvern Strike, Gunther *PR/0052 - Demonic Dragon Guru, Makoraga *PR/0053 - Conjurer Mithril *PR/0054 - No Life King, Death Anchor (Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga: Volume 3) Other *Eternal Wing (Vanguard Radio CD Volume 2) Category:Merchandise Category:OCG Category:TCG